To Be August and Notable
by Evening Star1
Summary: Alright, the rating will go up sooner or later. This is a story set after Oop, in Severus Snape's point of veiw, as he gets deeper into the war.
1. The Fall of Ancient House Of Black

Disclaimer: Yah, I own nothing but my computer, of which I wrote this on.  
  
To Be August and Notable  
  
Severus Snape considered himself to be a man of his word, flimsy thing though it was. Never did he expect such a darkness to over come him on the night of his murderers death. He sank back into the deep comfort of his black leather bound chair, staring with vacant eyes into the pit of his fireplace. Sirius Black had died the brave Gryffindor, despite his pureblood ancestry of Slytherins. Dead. Gone. Never coming back. But why him, of all people, be sitting around reminiscing about him? He should be out celebrating, why wasn't he?  
  
Because he died nobler then you could ever possibly dream, said that nasty little demon he had been trying to control ever since the first war. It was true, truer than he'd like to admit, even in his thoughts. Oh yes, it was true, very much so. Minerva McGonagall, rushing to save Hagrid, what was it, four stunning curses in the chest? Somehow, he would have rather been in her place then inside dealing out detention. To be looked upon by others as the hero, just once, once was all he asked.  
  
But you're not, insisted that little bugger. No, he wasn't, he was the one who was just around to be the Silver Slytherin Spy, the one who would tell Minerva that Hagrid was being attacked. The one who would send members of the Order of the Phoenix to help precious Potter. Severus smirked cruelly and un-corked a bottle of Fire whiskey, yes, the Boy-Of-Ever- Annoying-Stupidity had yet again managed to win back his public, Severus would not share adoration come next term. Pity, Severus was awoken from his reverie when a certain Scot knocked on his door.  
  
"Severus? I know that you don't usually let outsiders in the Bat cave, but I would like a word," called Minerva.  
  
The words "Bat cave" did stir Severus up, that was what Lucius and him used to call their tree fort at Malfoy Manor. Severus doubted she new that, but it bring up guilt that the boy-now-man was in Azkaban because of him. Not for long, reminded the nasty, little voice.  
  
"What now, Minerva?" Severus said, he had attempted a snap, but had turned out more like a weary question.  
  
Minerva raised her eyebrows, she had been expecting a harsh rebuke, "Well.nothing really, just to talk." There was one thing about Minerva, was that she was much more, well human around friends, and Severus could relate, since Albus had left she had become increasingly more needy of conversation with him. Now that he was back, though, there could only be one explanation of why she was disturbing his peace at such an abnormal time.  
  
"Albus busy?" Severus asked quietly, assuming the obvious.  
  
"Well.yes, he's talking with Potter, but that's not why I came," Minerva said, eyeing him up for reasons he couldn't fathom. "Well then, please do fill me in," the tone of classroom haggle became to edge it's way into his voice, but Minerva didn't seem to notice, the mention of Potter always set him on edge.  
  
"Well I sorry that I'm not as august and notable as you!" Said a very exasperated Minerva.  
  
"Minerva, august and notable mean the same thing, I'm just trying to understand why you are here, right now, because really you staying here is keeping me sombre, now if you were, say, Hagrid."  
  
The silky tone seemed to have calmed her down; she sat down in the chair next to him, and focused her attention upon the mantle piece, there was one picture, and it seemed to catch her attention. It was a picture of two boys, framed in Victorian silver border. One was slightly taller, onyx black eyes, pale alabaster skin, dark sleek hair, a faint smile playing about his face, surprisingly when compared with the frigid man next to him, almost identical. The other one was a pale blond, with innocent grey eyes; they had there an arm over each other's shoulders, suggesting they were very close. Yet, there was also certain sadness about them, the effects of the calm before the storm on most pureblood families.  
  
"So."pressed Severus, looking as though he was trying to avoid the picture, "what's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk in general, Severus, but, well do you feel.guilty?" Asked Minerva, she knew it wasn't any of her business, but she couldn't help herself. "Well, that depends on what your talking about Minerva, are you talking about me joining the Death Eaters? Or perhaps about me betraying them to Albus? How about, when I gave the Potters information about the Dark Lord, only to see them die? Do you mean me letting their murderer get away, then leading Sirius Black to his death? Or do you mean my friends? Or just generally everything?" Severus spat with venom.  
  
"Your not guilty for any those, well, except joining the Death Eaters.But I was asking about Lucius, because The Order has a mission for you," concluded Minerva.  
  
"I thought you said you just wanted to talk," commented Severus, "well then, what is it?"  
  
"We want you to break into Azkaban and free them," Minerva said simply, hoping that her lightness would block the fact of what she had just said.  
  
"You want me to WHAT!?!?" Thundered Severus, clearly thinking she had accidentally ate a lemon drop, "HAVE YOU GONE MAD?"  
  
"I certainly hope not," replied Minerva, sounding a lot like Albus. "Minerva, be reasonable! I don't think I could do that, plus they could easily break out, without me!" Said Severus frantically.  
  
"No, they couldn't, come now, the Ministry now knows about Voldemort, so they wont be leaving the prisoners with the dementors, Albus received word that Aurors will now be guarding them." Reported Minerva, things weren't going exactly as she had planned.  
  
"Right, if I go, the-"  
  
"Oh thank you Severus," said Minerva in a rush before Severus could stop her, a she ran out the door, quite a funny sight, actually.  
  
Notes: The little bit about august and notable is from First Man in Rome, by Colleen McCullough. Flames shall be force fed to.um, Umbrige! Yes, Dolores Umbrige, not that anyone would mind. Reviews are welcome. 


	2. Various Candy Products

Disclaimer: Hem hem, not mine. Oh and yes McGonagall's not walking quite right still, that's why I said she looked funny running.  
  
To Be August and Notable  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Damn," muttered Severus as yet again turned his attention to the bottle of alcohol, "Why me? Stupid Minerva, stupid Albus, god forsaken Potter."  
  
He slowly rose to his feet, and stormed out of his chambers, his trademark robes billowing out from behind him as he set off towards the Headmasters office. Even the stonewalls of the ancient school seemed to shrink behind him. His stalk picked up speed like a long distance runner as he neared the office. For a moment he stood there, sneer on full before he spoke the password, debating of what to say.  
  
"Twix," he said in a low, forbidding voice, sadly it did not sound as evil when the forbidding voice was uttering various candy products.  
  
He stormed into the office, prepared to begin a lengthy account of why he was not going to do such a thing as face a hoard of Aurors and save a bunch of Death Eaters.  
  
"Good day, Severus, I hope I find you in good health?" Questioned the old man, over his half moon spectacles and popping a lemon drop into his mouth.  
  
"Revoltingly fine, Albus, but abo-"  
  
"Good! Now I suppose that you are here to as-"  
  
"To ask about this insane mission you just assigned me to? Yes, that is why I am here," Severus smirked, not matter how much he owed Albus, he was not going to lose his pride over it.  
  
"What is there to ask? I want you to get some more power in the fold, and Voldemort will send someone to rescue them sooner or later," Albus said, his eyes now twinkling madly.  
  
"Albus, think about it, I have to get to Azkaban, set free a group of Death Eaters, make sure no Auror gets hurt, and find a way to get them off the island! That's near impossible, especially the part about not hurting Aurors, you mad," clearly thinking that both Minerva and Albus needed to sort out their priorities was exactly was Severus was thinking when he said this.  
  
"Funny, that's the third time today I've been called mad, it must be so. But that's beside the point, Severus. We need this for the order, and, apparently, it is in your area of expertise," When Albus Dumbledore gave Severus Snape the look of pure need he knew he had no choice but to comply.  
  
"Alright Albus, but I doubt it will work." Severus agreed with disdain.  
  
"Excellent! You'll be working with Tonks and Alastor, well only if you need any help, they wont be raiding Azkaban with you, just avoiding you having any unfortunate mishaps with the Ministry," informed Albus, just reeking of joy.  
  
Severus merely raised his eyebrows and stormed right back out of the Headmasters office, but not before refusing various candy products.  
  
Note: Well I know that wasn't very long, I am trying to do a chapter a day and still do every thing else in my life. Next up is Snape getting ready to attack Azkaban and a little reminiscing about Lucius. 


End file.
